


acts of rebellion

by legacyconsole (lukissed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Manberg, Niki is a BAMF, Oneshot, Rebellion, Schlatt is kind of a dick but we all knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole
Summary: Schlatt comes to Niki's bakery.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	acts of rebellion

“Hello, Niki.”

“Hello, Schlatt.”

Niki stared Schlatt down, from behind the counter of her bakery. She stood near the back, near one of the ovens. Flour was smeared across her apron, arms, and even a bit on her cheek. The soft smell of wheat, freshly picked, drifted through the air. Alongside it was the sweet aroma of cookies currently baking in the oven. Stacks and stacks of wheat were piled on a table past the counter, ready to be processed.

Despite the warm atmosphere that the bakery provided, Niki was anything but warm right now. Her usual kind and soft gaze was replaced with a chilling glare. George and Quackity stood behind Schlatt, both in possession of enchanted armor and weapons. Quackity had a smirk on his face, while George just looked fairly bored.

Schlatt wasn’t nearly as serious as Niki was right now. He had his usual wry, politician smile on, and his stance was relaxed. It was as if he was talking to an old friend, and not a rebel against his great nation. 

Despite this relaxed state, he was wearing pure, shiny diamond armor that glimmered with enchantments, likely as a sort of power move. He did look quite threatening, but Niki wasn’t going to back down.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Schlatt said with a wry smile. He looked around the little hole in the mountain home with a quirked brow. Niki just tilted her head, narrowing her eyes.

“What do you need, Schlatt?” Her voice was even, but had an underlying malice to it. 

“Ah, what’s with the tone? I’m just here for a friendly chat,” He held up his hands placatingly, chuckling somewhat to himself. Sighing, Niki brushed off the stray flour on her hands onto her apron, and approached the counter. She placed her hands atop the counter and leaned her weight on it, still keeping an icy stare locked onto Schlatt.

“What.”

Seeing that there was no way to dissolve any of the tension radiating off of Niki, Schlatt decided to just get on with it.

“You and Wilbur.. you’re close, aren’t you? Real close.”

Niki straightened out, glaring even more severely. Jeez, she was kinda scary.

“And if we are?”

“Well, I just wanna have a chat with him. I’ve seen him sneaking around Manberg, you know? And I can’t let that happen, you understand. He’s been banished. So, I’ve been wondering..”

She cut him off smoothly, interjecting right before he could finish what he was saying. 

“What does this have to do with me?” 

Schlatt leveled her with an amused look, making a light tsk noise.

“Let me finish, Niki. Now, if you’re so close, surely you know where his little hideout is?”

It was that line that made Niki snap.

Lunging forward, she summoned a sword from her inventory, leaping over the counter with ease. It wasn’t much, just simple iron with no enchantments, but the mere sight of it made the men by Schlatt’s side lunge forward as well. George, the faster of the two, easily blocked the blow with his enchanted netherite sword, glaring at her. Quackity stopped just as quick as he started, still smirking at her.

“My word, Niki! An attempt at the president’s life?” Schlatt said in mock shock, eyes wide, with a sly grin still plastered on his face. “That’s easily a jailable offense! You don’t wanna go to jail, do you?”

Her glower was aimed at George for a few tense moments, before she moved it to Schlatt once more. 

"You will leave Wilbur alone," Niki growled, yanking her sword back and straightening back out once more. George moved back into position by Schlatt's side. 

The look in Niki's eyes was fiercely protective.

"I don't think you can really tell me what to do, Niki. If you don't have information, then we're done here. Come on," Schlatt gestured at the door, and started heading towards it, turning away from Niki.

His two men started towards the door as well, but faltered when Schlatt paused. He turned back to her, his smile gone in place of a hauntingly blunt look.

"Niki."

"..Schlatt."

"If you ever try to pull that shit again, I will lock you in jail for the rest of your fucking life, you hear me?"

Niki stayed silent.

"Let's go, men."

**Author's Note:**

> niki: I will Fucking Kill you  
> schlatt: haha you can try
> 
> i tried my best to make schlatt as irritating as possible. like a true politician
> 
> as always check out my mineblr blog @legacyconsole on tumblr ^_^


End file.
